


Burnt Wings

by i_write_a_lot



Series: Winged!Neal [8]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Cake, Cooking, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light Hurt/Comfort, Other - Freeform, Some feels, Wingfic, Wings, gen - Freeform, unintentional fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3099038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal tries cooking, and usually he does really well. Except this time, Peter tries helping, and he’s pretty sure that’s how his wings got burnt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnt Wings

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own White Collar.

“Neal, you’re wings on fire,”

“Goddamnit, Peter!” Neal squawked as his wing was obviously on fire, the pain ripping through him like…well, fire. 

Peter helpfully dumped a pitcher of water on the wings, and it turned from a fiery fiasco to a flooded kitchen with blackened wings all around the floor. 

Neal stared around him, feeling seriously irate and hurting. His wings trembled, and Peter helped him to sit down. 

“What’s going on?” El asked, coming into the kitchen.

“Peter set one of my wings on fire while I was attempting to bake a cake,” Neal muttered. 

“Peter’s dangerous in the kitchen,” El agreed sagely. “And I think you’re cake is done.”

She added this last bit just as the fire alarm went off, alerting them to the fact that the cake was in the oven. 

“Hmm…burnt wings!” Peter tried joking, but it only got glares-from both El and Neal. “Sorry,” He apologized, and Neal sighed. 

“Just…stay far over there, behind El, please. I don’t want you burning down the house along with my wings and the cake.” Neal grumbled. 

“I’d take offense to that,” Peter said, rolling his eyes. “But I know there’s every chance that could still happen…again,” He tagged on.

Neal stared at him in disbelief. 

“You really burnt down your house?” He asked, astounded. 

“Yup!” El said cheerfully. “Thankfully, it wasn’t during a holiday, otherwise it’d have been a lot worse than it was.” 

Peter sighed. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t cook very well. It wasn’t like he tried to set things on fire. 

It just happened. 

“Cake’s done.” Neal said. “Let’s eat.”

He decided to ignore the incident in favor of the slightly burnt cake, and parked at the table with his wife and Neal.

At least it wasn't a complete disaster.

The house was still standing, and Neal only had a few minor feather's damaged.

He couldn't help but appreciate these facts as he ate the cake, listening to Elizabeth telling Neal all about the time that Peter had accidentally burnt down their house when attempting to make a simple meal of macaroni and cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> -Thanks for reading!


End file.
